Surume
| affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates ; New Fish-Man Pirates (defected) | occupation = Pet; Slave (former) | birth = June 9th | residence = North Pole (formerly) | size = 300 m (984') | age = 120 | blood type = S | jva = | Funi eva = Josh Grelle }} Surume is a kraken and famous giant creature which dwells in the deepest parts of the ocean. He was enslaved by the New Fish-Man Pirates, but later became the pet of Monkey D. Luffy, who was the one who gave Surume his name. Appearance Surume is a massive, boneless, orange (yellow-orange in the anime), octopus-like creature many times larger than the Thousand Sunny, enough to place the ship on his head like a small hat, and even bigger than Wadatsumi, a fish-man the size of a giant. Unlike a regular octopus, he has a turtle-like head without a beak between the arms. Surume has many tentacles, at least eighteen tentacles (more than double the number of a regular octopus) can be counted. Originally, Surume had a menacing look in his eyes and mouth, but after being tamed by Luffy, he was smiling and kind-looking. Gallery Personality When the Straw Hats first encounter him on their way to Fish-Man Island, several crushed pirate ships can be seen among his massive tentacles, indicating that he feeds on the ships and crews he pulls down into the ocean. Caribou found it odd that a kraken would be living near the Red Line. Surume is actually quite intelligent, knowing a threat when he sees one, such as when he attempts to attack Luffy as he was preparing his Gear Third attack, knowing that Luffy was a threat. His personality appears to be more playful than previously believed after Luffy tamed him, such as when he placed the Thousand Sunny on top of his head, and he seems to be able to understand human language. While he fears the New Fish-Man Pirates for taking him from the North Pole and holding his brothers, family, and species as hostages, he trusts Luffy enough to help fight against his former masters. He is also caring to those dear to him as he followed the New Fish-Man Pirates to prevent them from killing his species and seemed conflicted when he was forced to go against his friend, Luffy due to this situation, until Luffy promised him his brothers' safety. While Surume seems to be smart enough to understand human language and was able to sense danger, he is described by the New Fish-Man Pirates as a gigantic, super-strong, super-stupid octopus; though they were rather biased from their view of fish-men alone as the superior race. Abilities and Powers Due to Surume's size, he has shown himself to be very powerful, with his tentacles long enough to crush several ships with one swipe. He was also shown destroying a ship bigger than the Thousand Sunny without any effort and knocked out Wadatsumi with just one punch. He was called the "Monster of the Arctic" by captain Vander Decken IX, and Hody Jones brought him from the North Pole to be a slave, needing to use his family as hostages to get his cooperation. Like an ordinary octopus, he can regrow severed tentacles. Apparently, this ability to regenerate seems remarkably quick, evident since Zoro reduced at least one tentacle to strips, only for Surume to appear once again with all of his tentacles intact after being tamed by Luffy. History Past At some point, Hody Jones brought the kraken to Fish-Man Island from the North Pole by force and proclaimed he his "slave". Hody held the kraken's brothers, family, and species as hostages, threatening to kill them if the kraken did not obey. Fish-Man Island Saga Fish-Man Island Arc The Straw Hat Pirates encountered the kraken at the entrance of the Downward Plume on their way to Fish-Man Island. The massive creature apparently had taken shelter there while feeding off of the passing pirate ships attempting to make their way through the Red Line for the past few days. Several crushed ships were clutched between his tentacles. Gyro and his crew only managed to get past the kraken days before due to him being asleep. While the rest of the crew commented on the creature's sheer gargantuan size, Luffy, undeterred, expressed his wish to "tame the little guy" with excitement, much to Caribou's shock. Soon Coribou and the other Caribou Pirates arrived but the kraken destroyed their ship. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro left the Thousand Sunny in Flutter Kick Coating bubbles in order to fight the kraken without bursting the protective bubble around the ship. Before they began their assault, the kraken attempted to crush the Thousand Sunny with his tentacles twice, but was thwarted once by Franky's "Franky Rocket Launcher" and a second time by Chopper's new and improved "Guard Point". Sanji burned one of the kraken's tentacles with Diable Jambe, Zoro severed another with Santoryu. This infuriated Luffy due to his desire tame the kraken as a pet. Luffy then used Gear Third and imbued the attack with Busoshoku Haki. The attack knocked out the kraken even while Luffy was severely weakened by the seawater. It also caused the sea monster to release Megalo, whom he had swallowed earlier. The kraken was then carried by the Downward Plume into the blackest depths of the sea along with the trio. Later however, when the remaining Straw Hats were under attack by Vander Decken IX and the Flying Dutchman, the kraken appeared and took out the umibozu, Wadatsumi, saving Thousand Sunny's bubble from bursting. The Monster Trio had tamed the kraken and Luffy had named him Surume. However, as soon as the crew became acquainted with the kraken, the undersea volcano erupts. The resulting eruption caused both parties to retreat from the volcano, with Surume literally running across the ocean bed. On Luffy's command, he jumped into the ravine, but was still pursued by a rockslide created by the eruption. He and the crew were saved thanks to Usopp's Pop Greens, though Surume was knocked out by a stray boulder. When he came to, they found that they were extremely close to Fish-Man Island. Suddenly, the Straw Hats were surrounded by gigantic Sea Beasts as large as Surume. This caused Surume to drop the Thousand Sunny and hide, showing his fear of the New Fish-Man Pirates. As the Straw Hat Pirates were launched into Fish-Man Island, Surume looked at them, while being surrounded by the sea beasts. Surume and the other sea beasts assaulted Fish-Man Island, with the kraken draping his tentacles along the building behind Gyoncorde Plaza and awaiting Neptune's execution. When the Straw Hat Pirates arrived and the New Fish-Man Pirates attacked, Hody Jones ordered Surume to attack the Straw Hats. Hody reminded him that he is his slave ever since Hody took him from the North Pole. Luffy spotted the kraken and called him by the name he gave, Surume. Luffy reminded Surume about how he tamed him and that they are friends. Then Luffy jumped on Surume as the beast began to smile happily and attack the New Fish-Man Pirates, which angered Hody even further. Luffy then appointed Surume to guarding Shirahoshi, but Hody started blackmailing Surume by telling him that he would kill his brothers, family, and his species back in the North Pole if he does not kill Shirahoshi. Surume started squeezing Shirahoshi, but Luffy stepped in and assured Surume that he will protect his brothers, family, and species, so Surume stopped squeezing the mermaid princess. Later, when Noah arrived, Shirahoshi left Surume's protection and tried to direct Noah away from Fish-Man Island (since it was targeting her), but not before Wadatsumi fell out of Noah. While Wadatsumi cried over Vander Decken IX betraying and abandoning him, Surume started beating up Wadatsumi. However, after Zeo tricked Wadatsumi and gave him an Energy Steroid, he knocked out Surume with one punch. After the battle for Fish-Man Island ended, Surume recovered behind the Thousand Sunny. When Wadatsumi was banished from Fish-Man Island, being too big for any of their prisons, Surume was ordered to carry him to the far ends of the ocean. Dressrosa Saga Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea At some point, Surume parted with Wadatsumi, as the giant fish-man was alone when meeting Jinbe. Yonko Saga From the Decks of the World: The Five Hundred Million Man Arc Surume waved after a flock of News Coos as they delivered the news of Luffy's latest exploits to the world, a wrecked ship in his tentacle and a smile on his face. Major Battles *Surume (then unnamed) vs. Caribou Pirates (not including Caribou) *Surume (then unnamed) vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji *Surume (as Luffy's pet) vs. Wadatsumi *Surume (as Luffy's pet), Jinbe, and the Straw Hat Pirates vs. New Fish-Man Pirates *Surume (as Luffy's pet) vs. Wadatsumi (Gyoncorde Plaza) Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Burning Blood Trivia * is Japanese for "dried shredded squid". *Surume resembles the other giant octopus in the series, the Mori Dako, in both looks and fighting style; although Surume is several times larger. *In Norse mythology, the kraken is a sea monster of gargantuan size that is said to have dragged sailing vessels down into the ocean to devour his crew. *Brook sees Surume (and all octopuses by extent) as his opposite, since he is a skeleton without flesh, while Surume is flesh without bones. *In the SBS Volume 66, Oda stated that it is possible to make enough Takoyaki for 1,250,000 people out of Surume. *Surume is one of the animals Luffy has given a name to, Ucy and Billy being the other. *Ironically, the Straw Hats were attacked by a giant squid upon entering the first half of the Grand Line, and a giant kraken upon entering the second half. References Site Navigation ru:Сурумэ ca:Surume fr:Surume it:Surume es:Surume pl:Surume Category:Pets Category:New Fish-Man Pirates Category:Fish-Man Island Saga Antagonists Category:North Blue Characters Category:Male Characters